Love Runaway
by read-a-holic545
Summary: Kimiko is fed up with all of Rai's pranks and leaves, will Rai move on or try to find her. Rated T because I stink at rating.
1. Chapter 1

Love runaway

"You know what Rai, I'm done."Kimiko

was plain to see that she was

trying her hardest to not cry.

'what does she mean 'done?'."what do you mean done?"

He said just as her words clicked in his mind."you

aren't leaving, right, please tell me you're not."

By the time he finished his

sentience his eyes were red and his face was

streaked with tears."I don't know if I am leaving,

all I know is that I need a break from here."

As she finished her sentence Rai could almost

hear her mutter 'from you' no louder than

a couldn't believe it all he did was

hack into her PDA , anyways,

it wasn't his fault that she was so intresting,

the way she would twirl her raven black hair

around her finger or the way she would look so deep into

space it seemed she wouldn't be able to

get back to earth. She was beautiful, tough,

and just came close to telling her

how he felt once but got lost in her deep

mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes that twinkled

as when she laughed none that matters to

him now, he needed to get her to stay." wait

Kimi!"Rai said as Kimiko was walking out

of her room (what are the room-things called

please tell )"Why should I"

She asked coldly."because..."He hesitated

"yes?"She said impatiently."because I

love you blurted out.

A/N Hey I have to leave off here and will try

to update later till then

Please review and if you have an idea for an

ending please tell me. -Nina


	2. Deals

Recap of LOVE RUNAWAY.... She asked coldly."because..."He hesitated "yes?"She said impatiently."because I love you"Rai blurted out.

A/N: Hey! Thanks to Ashley LeRoy, I will add some more short chapters. There will be about 10 chapters. Please review. Thanx, Nina.

"How do I know that you aren't lying Rai? How do I know that you aren't just saying that so that I won't leave and you won't feel bad that you caused the world total darkness?" Kimiko asked, feeling slightly irritated. "Because," He responded. "I love you too much to lie to you. How can I show you that I am telling the truth?" "Fine, I will give you 1 week to show how you feel. If you don't show SOME emotion then, I am gone... for good. Now go to bed, we have a long day of training ahead of us tomarrow." She said, emotion less. 'How to make her belive me?' Rai questioned. 'Ha, just the plan to make her belive me' He thought, ' but now the problem is how to get Omi and Clays help without telling them the whole story'

A/N: Hey, once again, Thanx Ashley the next chapter will come in the next 4 days. 


	3. Sorry! Authers note!

Sorry! Anyone who reads my wreached stories. I have been kinda lost in my own fantisies of my own Rai (In a way) and have kinda had writers block latly but I promise I will update Love runaway by Saterday at 6:00 PM. Well thanx anyone who is still holding on waiting. You guys are truly my insparation.-Nina 


	4. Getting helpWhat is love?

HOLA!!! Well as promised, Here is the third chapter of love runaway! And I would like to once again give a shoutout to a person who really helped with this story... Ashley Leroy! Thanx once again you have been a HUGE help!! Well here it is!

"Hey,Guys. Can you do me a favor?" Rai asked, walking into the back part of the groungs, where Clay was trying to teach Omi how to lasso something. "Sure"(Sorry, but I think that things might get a little OOC, at least soon in the story) "Well," He began, "I kinda want to show this girl-" "Kimiko" Clay cut him off. "Maybe. That I love her but I don't know how to make her belive me. What should I do?" Rai finished. "Rai, what is 'love?'" Omi inquired. " Um... Well love is like... Go ask Kimiko!" Rai said, puzzled on what the true definition of love was. "Okay!, KIMIKO!!!" Omi screached while running out to her lillte room thing. (can someone tell me what they are called. I am pretty sure that there is another word for it but I forgot what it was.) "Well partner I think that you should just act like you really love her. Kiss her on the cheek and just be kinda flirting and be sweet." Clay anwsred. "Okay then well thanks Clay."  
"No problem partner"

WITH OMI AND KIMIKO.  
"KIMIKO!!!!" Omi shreeked while running to her room thing. "Yeah Omi? What's up?" "I need you to tell me what love is." "Um..." Kimiko said kinda Flustred. (And yes that is a real word! I love it!) "Well Rai said that he loved someone and when I asked what love was he got kinda confused and told me ask you!" He replied "Okay. Well love is, um, love is when you care so strongly for someone that you may act diffrently than you usally do. or you have very strong feelings for someone. At least that si one way of putting it."  
"OH YES!! Now I remember! I read about it in 'The Anchint guide to females' Who do you love Kimiko?" He inquired.  
"well I family love you, dojo, master fung, and Clay. But I may like crush-love Rai. But if you tell anyone I said that I will burn your 'Ancint guide to females'!" She admitted then trhrettned. "NOOO!!! Don't burn it!" Omi screamed while running off to protect his precious book.

A/N Well I guess I am going to end it here. I will try to update by Monday by 3:00 PM. Well please review!!! BYESS! 


End file.
